The Search
by Ultimatedaywriter
Summary: What is the one thing no man can't live without? The answer is of course moisturizer. As all men know women hold the best moisturizer, this is a story of Hari searching for moisturizer. MA for Lemons


"Sup," Hari said, to a purple haired girl with dangerous eyes. The woman sat alone in a random coffee shop run by Yoshimura. The man had been nice enough to serve Hari a cub and ask him his opinion on Japan. Hari liked the country. This was one of the many iterations he enjoyed.

"Hello there," The woman Rize said, brushing him aside. Hari hasn't gotten laid since he reached this place. The women were a bit prudish and they all wanted a rich doctor to take care of them. This woman looked the part of a closet party girl.

"That's a nice book your reading. The Black Goat's Egg. An interesting title, a call to Lovecraft in a way that warns the reader that what they are about to read may mentally damage them." She snorted.

"This book has nothing to do with Lovecraft and his trash. Talk up some other girl." Rize said. The purple haired girl glared at him. Hari sat down and smiled.

"You shouldn't dis the classics. There is a reason they will be remembered for years to come and the Black Goat's Egg will fall to obscurity." Hari said. The waitress with the beautiful long black hair walked over.

"Hari maybe you should pick another girl to hit on. You don't seem to be getting anywhere with Rize. Trust me, you don't want to go out with her anyway." Hari turned his head and nodded.

"She has the clap doesn't she." Hari said a bit too loudly. Touka slipped and a whole tray of coffee cups smashed on the floor. Rize stood up her face flushed red.

"You want to go out with me, right? Well fine, meet me at the park at ten don't be late." Rize stormed out.

"Irimi thank you, I couldn't have asked for a better wing man." Hari said to the older woman. He pulled out a hand full of yen and put it on the table. "Keep the change Irimi chan I'm going to get my dick wet tonight." Hari said.

"Wait," Irimi called.

"Don't worry, I promise to double wrap my condoms." Hari called out. "Touka good luck on your exam." Hari said, as he walked out the door.

It was ten and Hari was dressed in his finest hoody and jeans. His hair was slicked back like a greaser and he was wearing some nice cologne. He couldn't wait for the woman to show up.

Purple hair and the smell of roses filled the air. He met Rize with all the control he could muster.

"It looks like you're a second from taking me around back to rape me." Rize said, with a smile. Hari grinned back.

"I only plan for a mutual encounter. You look lovely, though you always do, so you look normal." Hari said, then he added. "Maybe you should try less in your day to day, for a spectacular date." Rize snorted.

"You could have stopped at you look lovely." Rize said. Hari nodded.

"I could have, and you could have accepted Lovecraft as a wonderful genre instead of calling it trash. So, we are even." Hari said.

"What do you have planned? I need you to walk me home around midnight, so there is little time for idle chatter." Rize said.

"I was under the impression that a date is all idle chatter." Hari said and let the silence become awkward. "Is dinner out of the question?" Harry said.

"It's rather late and I'm not hungry." Rize said.

"To your place then for some idle chatter." Hari said.

"Oh, what a gentleman walking me home at night. Let's go," Rize said with a smile.

"When your more dangerous than anything else in this world, is it really being brave?" Harry said. She raised an eyebrow at his claim.

"Oh, big words what makes you so dangerous you're not a ghoul are you?" She said feigning fear.

"No, of course not in the grand scheme of things ghouls aren't that dangerous." Hari said. They continued walking for a while through an abandoned construction site.

"This is the place. Hari, I can't say I had a fun time. But it will be a pleasure having you for dinner." She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He felt something hard against his chest. His eyes widened.

"You have a dick." Hari yelled, then looked down. She had a few tentacles. His hoody was torn where she tried to stab him.

Hari visibly relaxed. Rize's face was beat red. "Hari, I don't have a dick. Why the hell do you constantly embarrass me. I'm trying to kill and eat you. Instead of a face of pure pussy wetting terror you thought I had a dick. Do you have any idea how dry that makes me? Why didn't my rinkaku rip a hole through you?" Rize asked.

"Because, I'm a cosmic dragon with spiritual powers that passively shield me from physical damage. Now, lets head back to your place, this dragon needs to nut." Hari said. Rize's mouth was wide open in incredulity.

Hari walked up and shut it. "We still have a date to finish and I've been blue balled since landing on this world." Hari said. She led the way in a daze.

"So, you really some sort of dragon that's cosmic?" She mumbled, as they walked

"Yea, I collect powers and abilities from the various worlds I visit. Sort of like how old people collect stamps." Harry said. Rize nodded.

"You look human how?" Rize asked.

"I can change my appearance any way I wish. This is my favorite human form, so I normally appear like this." Hari said.

"Why this world?" The ghoul asked.

"The yellow sun is nice, and I like getting my dick wet when I can. You wouldn't believe how dry my dick gets in space. No pussy out there at all." Harry said.

Rize nodded. "Why me?" Rize asked.

"You seem more than durable to take my monstrous vigor in bed. I am a dragon as we have already discussed." Hari said.

They reached her apartment.

 **That's a wrap**

 **Send a review if you want a lemon. It will be at the beginning of the next chapter.**


End file.
